tunedtogetherfandomcom-20200214-history
Lugia's Revenge
Long ago, there stood two towers. One in the east, the tin tower, and one in the west the brass tower. Both home to hope and joy for pokemon and friends. But lighting struck the Tin Tower and the guardian of the sea lost its home, and so did three pokemon who helped rescue people. The guardian of the skies perched in the Bell Tower brought these three back to life. People were scared of the sky guardian's power... but the three were sorrowed and fled. Today its been decades and the guardian of the sea has decided to take the guardian of the skies perch as its home was never rebuilt. Enter: Phil! Phil: "So this is the famous Burned Tower?" Old Man: "Yes it is, sonny boy." Phil: "What happened?" Old Man: "Lighting struck and the Sea Guardian lost its home, it fled to the bottom of the ocean." Phil: "And the other tower?" Old Man: "Ho-Oh's Bell Tower." Phil: "Wow. I've got to get my Fourth Gym Badge, see ya!" Old Man: "See you... fool don't you know that Lugia said if not returned in 100 years I would take a new perch! Its been a hundred years THIS VERY DAY!" At the Ecruteak Gym, Morty has been defeated... Morty: "Take this badge as proof of victory." Phil: "Thank you, can you tell me about the Guardian of the Sea?" Morty: "Never heard of it!" Morty immediately kicks Phil out after mentioning his name. Phil: "Sheesh!" ???: "I'm Sid, and who you reffer to is LUGIA!" Phil: "Lugia?" Sid: "Yes, he left many years ago when his tower was burned!" Phil: "See you sid!" Phil runs off and bumps into... Phil bumps into Whispeon Phil: "Oh sorry." Whispeon: "Its nothing, really." Phil: "My name is Phil." Whispeon: "My name is Whispeon, but you can call me Slow." Phil: "Okay, slowbro XD" Whispeon: "Just slow." Phil: "What do you know about the SEA GUARDIAN?" Whispeon: "SHUSH! No one is allowed to speak of him!" ???: "Who do you think you are?" Phil: "I ask the same back, but as I can see you are a Shiny Darkrai." ???: "So you know of me?" Phil: "Just your species." ???: "I am a Saiyan Darkrai from the Reverse World." Phil: "Okay... Just because I have 4 Johto Badges, 5 Sinnoh Badges, 8 Kanto Badges, and 8 Hoenn badges doesnt mean I will know what the Reverse World is." ???: "I will show you!" Phil: "Is this a spiritual trip?" Whispeon: "Well... lets go." ???: "Come on." Phil, Whispeon, and the Darkrai appear infront of a mirror of the sea... Phil: "Whats that pokemon?" ???: "Lugia. Guardian of the Sea." Phil: "So thats it huh?" Whispeon: "Fine, I can tell you now... Lugia is fabled to come back and try to regain the Bell/Brass Tower. If he fails he will drown it, which ultimately makes for rotten wood." ???: "Exactly, do you see Lugia is rising up from the Whirl Islands?" Phil: "I can see." Whispeon: "He is returning as fabled!" Phil: "By the way... whats your name?" ???: "Later" Phil: "Oh come on!" ???: "LATER" Phil: "TELL US." ???: "Do you wanna see my true power?" Phil: "Battle me." Leaf uses Kamehameha Did I spell that right? on all of my pokemon winning Phil: "Urgh!" ???: "Hahaha!" Phil: "All my shinys are no match!?" ???: "Duh, I am a Saiyan!" Phil: "Still dunna what that is." ???: "Takes to long to tell you." Phil: "Urgh, can we just go wait for the arrival of Lugia?" ???: "Yeah." They reappear in Ecruteak as Ho-Oh appears at the top of the Brass/Bell tower. Phil: "We need to go warn him!" ???: "We should indeed." Whispeon: *to self* "Why dont I get much lines? -_-' " Phil: "Well, Slow?" ???: "Yeah." Whispeon: "Okay." They rush through out all the levels battle the stupid Rattata and burning the bodies for warmth as the day grew old. Phil: "Why did we burn the Rattata?" ???: "Rodent extermination!" ^_^ Phil: "-_-" ???: "What..." Phil: "Fine." *Telepathy* Ho-Oh: "Who goes?" ???: "I sir, my name is Leaf." Ho-Oh: "Hello, leaf. What is it you need?" Whispeon: "We need to warn you of Lugia's Vengeance! He's on the move!" Ho-Oh: "So it truthfully has been 100 years." Phil: "Yes." ???: "His impending doom will hurt Ecruteak for millennium!" Ho-oh: "YOU KILLED ALL THE RATTATA?!" Leaf: "It was PEST CONTROL." Ho-Oh: "Those were Reverse World Rattata... meaning they kept the temple safe." Leaf: "Lies." Phil: "-_- you dont call the Guardian of the Skies a liar and get away with it." HO-Oh: "Yeah, what he said." A new trainer appears! ???: "So you are the fabled Ho-Oh?" Ho-Oh: "I am." ???: "YOu rule over the beastly trio?" Ho-Oh: "Yes." ???: "Then I shall capture you!" The trainer throws a masterball. Ho-oh eats the masterball ???: "WHAT!? Those are supposed to be non-fail." Ho-Oh: "Unless I eat it." ???: -_-' Leaf: *starts randomly laughing* The trainer jumps off the building. Course he is angry and wants to die XD Phil: "Random acts of suicide?" Leaf: "Wow..." Whispeon: "Awww... I thought he was gonna help us.." After he jumped a woosh sound was heard as a Celebi flew past... Leaf: "That was no trainer... it was a shape-shifter." Phil: "Zoroark or Mew?" Leaf: "Potentially Zoroark." Phil: "Is Zoroark controlling Lugia?" Whispeon: "Maybe!" Ho-Oh: "Quite possibly, unless... Lugia has controlled Zoroark to capture me so he can rule Ecruteak?" Leaf: "Probably." --CHAPTER 2: Volt's Arrival-- Phil: "I think I know Lugia's plan. To return at night when the Moon gives it the advantage." Leaf: "But we have to keep Lugia at bay until Ho-Oh can use the firey sun to burn Lugia!" Volt: "I'm Volt, and I know whats going to happen." Whispeon: "O RLY?" Volt: "Shut up -_-" Phil: "Uh wow... Whispeon." Whispeon: "I WANT MORE LINES!" Phil:"You are tlaking now, aren't you." Whispeon: "Yeah." Leaf: "Back to the task at hand. Get the city ready for the Fire-Water War." Volt: "Why is whispeon so weird?" Whispeon: "I don't know" Volt: "You are weird and you dont even know it!?!?!" Leaf: "Won't they make a good couple?" Phil: "What about Lugia's Arrival being in probably at nightfall?" Leaf: "We will get to it." Its been hours and now its pitch black, and a white figure stretches its glorious wings out above the moon. The pool of water next to the Bell Tower Passage way moves up and destroys the Gym, Morty has been killed... Leaf: "EVERYONE WAKE UP! Attacking is lugia!" *TELEPATHY* Ho-Oh: "Lugia, why do you do this!?" Lugia: "Because you let them leave my tower burned!" Ho-Oh: "They say that rebuilding will start soon!" Lugia: "Isshu Soon, or Gen 10 Soon?" Ho-Oh: "Seeing as Isshu is north of us, Isshu." Lugia: "Still!" Waves crash upon the Dance Hall, the Kimono Girls come out with their Eeveelutions and launch powerful moves at lugia. Through the shadows are three beasts running. Phil: "Another suicune!?" Phil sends out his Crown Shiny Suicune Thats the event Suicune that unlocks Zoroark in BW Crown: "SUIIIII!!!!" Suicune: "You shall pay insolent fool." Crown: "RAWWWWRRRR!!!" Usually it says rawr when using Extremespeed. Suicune: "You can't hurt... YOUR MOTHER!" Crown: "Ra...?" Suicune: "That's right my deary, I am your mother." Leaf: "LIES!" Crown: "AWWWWWWRRR!" Raikou launches his Thunderbolt move on Crown, knocking Crown out. Phil: "CROWN!" Leaf: "Stand back!" Leaf uses Kamehameha on Suicune, but it doesnt knock it out. Leaf: "These must be Saiyans too!" Phil: "Are you sure they just dont have high hit points?" Leaf: "That could be it too." Phil: "Uh-huh..." The sky flashes as Lugia makes it storm in Ecruteak... the storm spreads across most Johto and some of Kanto. in Olivine City Jasmine: "Lugia's rage..." Sailor: "Its time." Jasmine: "For?" Sailor: "To fight lugia... and to denounce the evils of truth and love!" Jasmine: "Oh gawd, not team rocket." Sailor: "I'm only kidding." in ecruteak Leaf: "I have summoned my friend Chrono." Chrono: "You rang?" Leaf: "Lugia's gone evil." Chrono: "Yin and Yang are out of place!" Leaf: "Exterminate." Phil and Slow: "EXTERMINATE LUGIA!?" Leaf: "You heard me." Chrono: "Combine our blasts on the Moon." They both fire Kamehameha on the moon, it shatters into dust. Lugia's power is now weakened, the sun is starting to rise. Ho-Oh: "My time to shine!" Ho-oh launches out lava plume! Lguia: "INSOLENT FOOL!" Lugia blasts Hydro Pump, it hits and Ho-oh is seen falling towards the ground. Phil: "ALL IS LOST!" Leaf: "NO!" Slow: "NO!" Volt: "We lost...." Chrono:hm...(How did he win?Ho-Oh had the advantage with the sun and destroying the moon WEAKEND lugia..unless...Its not lugia!) Lugia: "I HAVE WON!" Lugia assumes his new place at the top of Ho-Oh's tower... Category:Story